The invention relates to a release material that can be used for a release article or an adhesive article.
Release materials are particularly useful as a casting surface for adhesives and foams as well as for coatings for paper and polymer liners for adhesive articles. One type of commercially used release materials contains silicone polymers. Silicone materials, however, have certain deficiencies. The silicone material may migrate into the adhesive resulting in a reduction in adhesive effectiveness and/or may contaminate the finished product in which the adhesive is used. This contamination can interfere with the application of coatings such as paint or cause defects upon storage or use of the final product.
There are other known release materials which do not contain silicone. Examples include release materials disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,339,485; 4,425,176; 5,178,924; and 5,167,995. A recent example of a release material is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,844 which describes a release material comprising a polymer comprising an olefin and an alkyl (meth)acrylate.
The industry continues to seek release materials with superior peel values, i.e., low release force (i.e., low adhesion), with no adhesive transfer to the release surface and no release material transfer to the adhesive. Accordingly, an adhesive article using a release material should have consistent adhesive properties after the release material is removed. The adhesive article should also exhibit non-shocky (i.e., smooth and quiet) release upon separation of the adhesive article from the release article. Further, there is an interest in developing a release material in the form of a release liner which has excellent release from different classes of adhesives, for example, a poly-alpha-olefin adhesive.
The present invention relates to a release article or an adhesive article comprising a release material. The release material may comprise a polymer derived from monomers comprising (a) an olefin monomer, (b) an alkyl (meth)acrylate monomer, i.e., an alkyl acrylate or an alkyl methacrylate, or vinyl acetate monomer, and (c) a polar monomer. In a preferred embodiment, the release material is a terpolymer derived from monomers comprising monomers (a), (b), and (c).
For the purpose of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cpolymerxe2x80x9d refers to the polymer described as well as derivatives of such polymers and combinations of such polymers and derivatives thereof The term xe2x80x9cpolymerxe2x80x9d refers to a polymerization product of at least one monomer and includes homopolymers, copolymers, and terpolymers. Accordingly, the term xe2x80x9chomopolymerxe2x80x9d refers to a polymer derived from one monomer; xe2x80x9ccopolymerxe2x80x9d refers to a polymer derived from two different monomers; and xe2x80x9cterpolymerxe2x80x9d refers to a polymer derived three different monomers.
For the purpose of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cderivativexe2x80x9d modifying the term xe2x80x9cmonomerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpolymerxe2x80x9d refers to such monomer or polymer with at least one moiety and/or group attached to the monomer or the polymer (for example, the backbone or side chain of the polymer). The term xe2x80x9cmoietyxe2x80x9d refers to an unsubstituted hydrocarbyl radical, such as methyl, ethyl, iso-octyl, t-butyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, etc. The term xe2x80x9cgroupxe2x80x9d refers to a chemical species that can be substituted, such as hydrocarbon chains bearing conventional substituents know in the art, such as carbonyl (e.g., aldehydes and ketones), carboxyl (e.g., carboxylic acids, their salts, esters, amides and anhydrides), hydroxy (e.g., aliphatic or aromatic alcohols), alkoxy, aryloxy, phenyl, halo (e.g., chloro and fluoro), cyano, nitro (e.g., nitroalkane), nitrate ester (e.g., alkyl nitrate ester), epoxy (e.g., ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, etc.), sulfonyl, sulfonato, sulfato, amino, silicone, and siloxane.
For the purpose of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9calkyl (meth)acrylatexe2x80x9d will be used throughout to designate either an alkyl acrylate or an alkyl methacrylate.
The term xe2x80x9cpolarxe2x80x9d as used herein means that the functional group of the monomer exhibits an increased electronegativity relative to surrounding atoms, and, in particular, relative to adjacent carbon atoms. A polar group preferably includes one or more heteroatoms such as nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur.
The present invention relates to various release articles and adhesive articles. In one embodiment, the present invention relates to an adhesive article comprising an adhesive composition with a release material thereon; wherein the release material comprises a polymer derived from monomers comprising (a) an olefin monomer having a formula CnH2n where n ranges from 2 to 20, (b) an alkyl (meth)acrylate monomer or vinyl acetate monomer, and (c) a polar monomer and wherein the adhesive composition is selected to have a release value from the release material, as measured using test method C of ASTM D 3330-90, of greater than zero to about 200 g/2.5 cm.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to an adhesive article comprising an adhesive composition comprising a poly-alpha-olefin-based adhesive or an acrylate-based adhesive and a release material thereon wherein the release material comprises a polymer derived from monomers comprising (a) ethylene, (b) alkyl (meth)acrylate or vinylacetate, and (c) carbon monoxide.
The present invention also relates to an adhesive article comprising an adhesive composition having a release material thereon, wherein the release material comprises a polymer derived from monomers comprising (a) an olefin monomer having a formula CnH2n where n ranges from 3 to 20, (b) an alkyl (meth)acrylate monomer or vinyl acetate monomer, and (c) a polar monomer.
The present invention also relates to an adhesive article comprising an adhesive composition having a release material thereon, wherein the release material consists essentially of a polymer derived from monomers comprising (a) an olefin monomer having a formula CnH2n where n ranges from 2 to 20, (b) an alkyl (meth)acrylate monomer, and (c) a polar monomer.
A release article of the present invention in one embodiment relates to a release article comprising a substrate having opposing first and second major surfaces, wherein the first major surface has a first release material thereon and the second major surface has a second release material thereon, wherein the first release material comprises a polymer derived from monomers comprising (a) an olefin monomer having a formula CnH2n where n ranges from 2 to 20, (b) an alkyl (meth)acrylate monomer or vinyl acetate monomer, and (c) a polar monomer.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to a release article comprising a substrate having a release material thereon, wherein the release material comprises a polymer derived from monomers comprising (a) an olefin monomer having a formula CnH2n where n ranges from 3 to 20, (b) an alkyl (meth)acrylate monomer or vinyl acetate monomer, and (c) a polar monomer.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention relates to an adhesive article comprising a substrate having an adhesive composition thereon, wherein the adhesive composition has a release material thereon, wherein the release material comprises a polymer derived from monomers comprising (a) an olefin monomer having a formula CnH2n where n ranges from 3 to 20, (b) an alkyl (meth)acrylate monomer or vinyl acetate monomer, and (c) a polar monomer.
The present invention relates to an adhesive article comprising a substrate having an adhesive composition thereon, wherein the adhesive composition has a release material thereon, wherein the release material consists essentially of a polymer derived from monomers comprising (a) an olefin monomer having a formula CnH2n where n ranges from 2 to 20, (b) an alkyl (meth)aclylate monomer, and (c) a polar monomer.
The present invention also relates to an adhesive article comprising a substrate having an adhesive composition on one major surface and a release material on an opposing major surface, wherein the release material comprises a polymer derived from monomers comprising (a) an olefin monomer having a formula CnH2n where n ranges from 3 to 20, (b) an alkyl (meth)acrylate monomer or vinyl acetate monomer, and (c) a polar monomer.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to an adhesive article comprising a substrate having an adhesive composition on one major surface and a release material on an opposing major surface, wherein the release material consists essentially of a polymer derived from monomers comprising (a) an olefin monomer having a formula CnH2n where n ranges from 2 to 20, (b) an alkyl (meth)acrylate monomer, and (c) a polar monomer.
The present invention also relates to a release article comprising a substrate having a release material thereon, wherein the release material comprises a polymer derived from monomers comprising (a) an olefin monomer having a formula CnH2, where n ranges from 2 to 20, (b) an alkyl (meth)acrylate monomer, and (c) a polar monomer and wherein the substrate comprises homopolymers, copolymers, and terpolymers of polyethylene, polypropylene, polybutylene, polyamide, polycarbonate, polytetrafluoroethylene, polyester, cellulose acetate; woven materials; nonwoven materials; foils or sheets of metal; glass; or ceramic materials.
The present invention also relates to an adhesive article comprising an adhesive composition having a release article thereon, wherein the release article comprises a substrate and a release material in contact with the adhesive composition; the release material comprises a polymer derived from monomers comprising (a) an olefin monomer having a formula CnH2n where n ranges from 2 to 20, (b) an alkyl (meth)acrylate monomer, and (c) a polar monomer; and the substrate comprises homopolymers, copolymers, and terpolymers of polyethylene, polypropylene, polybutylene, polyamide, polycarbonate, polytetrafluoroethylene, polyester, cellulose acetate; woven materials; nonwoven materials; foils or sheets of metal; glass; or ceramic materials.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention relates to an adhesive article comprising a substrate having an adhesive composition thereon, wherein the adhesive composition has a release material thereon, wherein the release material comprises a polymer derived from monomers comprising (a) an olefin monomer having a formula CnH2n where n ranges from 2 to 20, (b) an alkyl (meth)acrylate monomer, and (c) a polar monomer and wherein the substrate comprises homopolymers, copolymers, and terpolymers of polyethylene, polypropylene, polybutylene, polyamide, polycarbonate, polytetrafluoroethylene, polyester, cellulose acetate; woven materials; nonwoven materials; foils or sheets of metal; glass; or ceramic materials.
The present invention also relates to an adhesive article comprising a substrate having an adhesive composition on one major surface and a release material on an opposing major surface, wherein the release material comprises comprises a polymer derived from monomers comprising (a) an olefin monomer having a formula CnH2n where n ranges from 2 to 20, (b) an alkyl (meth)acrylate monomer, and (c) a polar monomer and wherein the substrate comprises homopolymers, copolymers, and terpolymers of polyethylene, propylene, polybutylene, polyamide, polycarbonate, polytetrafluoroethylene, polyester, cellulose acetate; woven materials; nonwoven materials; foils or sheets of metal; glass; or ceramic materials.
The present invention also relates to a release article comprising a release material and a substrate, wherein the release material comprises a polymer derived from monomers comprising (a) an olefin monomer having a formula CnH2n where n ranges from 2 to 20, (b) an alkyl (meth)acrylate monomer or vinyl acetate monomer, and (c) a polar monomer and the release article is in roll form.